


Blue

by Je_Suis_Une_Pomme



Series: Trektober2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bottom Kirk, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, PWP, Top Spock, i wrote this while sitting at the dining room table in front of my roommates, pre-kobayashi maru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_Suis_Une_Pomme/pseuds/Je_Suis_Une_Pomme
Summary: "Who the hell is that guy?" Jim asked, which wasn’t what he meant to have fallen out of his mouth, because Jim was pretty sure he knew very well who that was - in the Biblical sense. It was his tall, dark, and handsome, the best lay he’d ever had… and by the look on the Commander's face, he knew exactly who Jim was, too; every inch of him.Trektober2020: Anonymous Hookup
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Trektober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956967
Comments: 21
Kudos: 292
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen behind on Trektober - though I have many of them half-started in my drafts. I still wanna do them all, but apparently I'm gonna break the rules and post 'em when I want...??!
> 
> Also, uh, here. I wrote some porn??? (I guess I'm trying to get better at it?)

_ Trektober2020: Anonymous Hookup _

Spock found himself with nothing to occupy his time. 

Perhaps his human counterparts would have revelled in the prospect of being between projects, a breath between one phase of life before being thrust into another; but, Spock found he was rather uncomfortable with nothing to fill his time, and with no idea how to fill it for himself.

When his mission first ended and he returned to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Spock had accepted a temporary teaching position to fill in a gap made by Dr. Palmer's maternity leave. He found he enjoyed teaching. He was able to throw all of his attention and excess of energy into creating invigorating coursework, marking his assignments, and often tutoring those in his class (and even those who were not) who fell below an acceptable limit of understanding. 

But, with the arrival of final exams and the end of the semester fast approaching, and still several weeks before he took up his post on the flagship  _ Enterprise _ , there was little else at which to throw himself. 

Captain Pike had urged him to take official time off and visit Vulcan, and he very nearly did, but the thought of spending any amount of time in the presence of his father gave him pause before he purchased the transport ticket. Instead, he wrote his mother a message and took care to detail all of the events that he had experienced from the time they had last seen each other.

Captain Pike’s next suggestion, delivered with an exasperated smile, was to, ‘get out and see the sights!’ As he had spent several years Earthside, there were few ‘sights’ that could impress him; the whole concept seemed tediously illogical. Still, with no further suggestions forthcoming, and as he was strictly banned from the labs at the Academy where he had loosely planned to take on some additional research projects, he was left with nothing but the sensation that something was crawling beneath his skin. It was most unpleasant.

He took a shuttle across the bay, simply to be able to say that he did, indeed, get away during his time off. He did not often find himself in bars or similar, so he thought he might as well experience one now. And he even more rarely did he ever find himself searching for or participating in temporary romantic affiliations. 

And yet…

When the stranger in the leather bomber jacket and tight jeans strode into the bar, Spock was illogically, inexplicably, inconceivably drawn in. The man in question did order a beverage, but for what reason Spock was not sure, as all he did was put his lips around the top of the bottle and turn to survey the room, leaning against the bar with a cocked hip and a heady expression. It would seem, Spock had thought, that his whole purpose for visiting the establishment was to find a partner for the evening. Spock watched him from over the rim of his own glass and tried not to notice the pinpricks of interest that shivered up his arms for several seconds before he wrestled his body back into submission. 

And then, those too-blue, shining eyes turned and looked at him. Spock realized with a sudden jolt that he was the chosen target. 

He suppressed another shudder; and then with an uncharacteristic flare of illogical bravery, he licked the rim of his glass, maintaining eye contact. 

This achieved the desired effect - and he had little time to reflect on the fact that it was, in fact, desired. Blue Eyes pushed away from the bar with his hip and sauntered over, a lewd smirk pulling across his face. Spock had only a moment to consider that he rather enjoyed the expression when it was directed at his person from this beautiful human before the chair across from him was scraping across the floor and the man sat heavily in front of him.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Blue Eyes said, mouthing the top of his bottle; he still had not had any to drink. “Wanna get out of here?” 

Spock tilted his head and slowly looked him up and down before he tipped the rest of his own beverage down his throat. His own voice was low and rough-hewn as he said, “I am amenable.” 

They did not exchange names, but they did exchange kisses and the moment they were clear of the bar, Spock found himself roughly pushed up against the wall, hot mouth against his, consuming him. He leaned into it, with nothing else to do, his own tongue sliding into the strangers mouth. The moan that ripped through the man went straight to his own cock, and his hands found themselves wandering without specific input, trailing up the stranger’s front, fingertips teasing the hem of the shirt before slipping under and exploring the expanse of warm, toned skin beneath. He shuddered, desiring very much to remove the clothing, but he still had enough control to recognize that stripping on the street corner was generally frowned upon. 

One of them hailed a taxi car - he wasn’t sure who. All he remembered was the mouth on his, the feeling of hot skin beneath his fingers, and cool hands grabbing at his hips, grinding them together. They fell into the cab without ceremony and Spock offered up his own address after a moment of hesitation when they pulled apart and made eye-contact. And then they were kissing again. 

How they made it into his apartment was a further mystery. They stumbled through the door and Spock pushed the stranger’s coat from his shoulders and grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped.

“Holy shit,” Blue breathed, twisting out of the tatters and dropping them to the floor.

“I apologize,” he did not feel that sorry, especially when those blue eyes looked up at him, a smile spreading wide across his face.

“Don’t - that was so hot. C’mere,” he cupped a hand on each of Spock’s cheeks and pulled him closer, almost tenderly, and kissed him. The gentle pressure was reassuring, soothing the anxiety he hadn’t yet noticed creeping higher up his spine.

This was fine.

He tilted his head, ignoring the way his heart was hammering in his side. Tentatively, he licked at Blue's lips, savouring the slow part and dipping inside, taking his time to experience the hot slide. Blue tasted like ginger and lemon - something Spock had not noticed earlier, and would not have considered while thinking about the inside of someone's mouth. 

He wondered if he should be horrified at the idea of someone else's tongue curling against his own, licking at the roof of his mouth. Instead, he found he rather enjoyed it. He enjoyed opening up the stranger’s mouth, exploring a space he'd never traversed before this evening in a way only a scientist could. He gave an experimental suck on Blue's tongue and received a drawn out moan that felt like a promise. 

Blue's hands roamed from his face and slid through his hair, down the back of his neck, across his shoulders. Any worry Spock had was ripped out of him by hot fingers traveling up the expanse of his back, trailing down again, blunt nails scratching. This beautiful stranger unwound his carefully tightened coils, leaving him pliant and gasping. Blue was already hard, insistent, rocking against his thigh.

"Fuck," Blue said on an exhale, nuzzling into Spock's jaw, forcing his head back, exposing more of his throat. His lips found their way to Spock's thundering pulse, nipping, then swirling his tongue to soothe. He laved his tongue up the shell of Spock's ear. A strangled noise punched it's way out of his mouth without permission; Blue's chest rumbled in response, his fingers gripped Spock’s biceps tight enough to bruise

Spock's hands wandered up Blue's bare chest, circling his thumbs across his nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. He enjoyed the breathy whine the action created, and he chased it, hoping to recreate it by bending forward and taking one of the buds between his teeth. Blue’s own exploration stuttered, his weight sagging into Spock as his knees evidently went weak. Spock smiled into the stranger’s skin, hidden. 

They barely made it past the apartment’s entryway; Blue dropped to his knees just inside the threshold of the living room, pulling Spock’s pants down as he went, and brought him off with his mouth and tongue. Spock had one hand clutching at the front of his own shirt, the other was fisted in Blue’s hair. He wasn’t sure where he preferred to look as he panted: the swollen lips parted around his cock, or Blue’s hand jerking himself off where he knelt. He kept his eyes open long enough to watch Blue come into his own hand before he closed his eyes as the sensation of his own orgasm overtook him. 

He allowed himself a minute and a half to regain control of his breathing, which had gone erratic. He steadied himself, then reached down to pull Blue back to his feet. His mouth was set in a satisfied smirk as he licked his bottom lip. Spock watched the swipe of his tongue and heat rolled through him once again. He grasped for Blue’s wrist, bringing it up and licking away Blue’s spending, never breaking eye contact. Those eyes were engulfed by th black of his pupils blown wide, leaving only a shining sliver of blue; his mouth parted in a filthy moan.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. 

They shared a heated kiss that was more tongue than tenderness, stumbling their way, finally, to Spock’s bedroom. Spock’s shirt was lost in the journey, he kicked his pants free from his ankles, and whatever remaining article of clothing Blue had was wantonly divested and discarded to the side. 

They fell into the bed, limbs tangled. Blue huffed a laugh, pulling Spock on top of him, continuing to kiss him deeply.

There, Spock made sure that his fingertips and tongue became acquainted with every inch of golden skin that he could find. Blue writhed under him, tossing his head from side to side and arching off the bed as Spock discovered all his sensitive spots. Blue’s voice became a vessel for breathless babbles that sounded more like prayers. 

“Oh my god, yes,” he whined, “yes. Fuck, I want you inside of me.” Blue pushed his knees further apart, arching up, his hands clawing at the sheets as Spock sucked a mark into the skin just above his belly button.

Spock crawled back up Blue's body, dropping feather-light kisses as he went. He kissed Blue’s chin, each of his cheeks, he peppered them across his brow, down the bridge of his nose and then paused, their mouths barely parted, breathing each other's air. 

"You're killing me," Blue strained upwards, grunting as Spock pulled back further, keeping their lips from touching, curious what Blue would do to get his mouth back. His hands found their way into Spock's hair and he was pulled down, their mouths pressing together, hungry. Blue kissed like it was a competition and he was gunning to win. 

Blue rolled his hips, his length already straining with need for the second time, sliding precome across Spock's lower abdomen. Again he rolled, panting into Spock’s mouth as he worked himself against Spock's skin. Spock grabbed his hips with a growl, stilling him and biting his lower lip. 

“Calm yourself,” he said into the wet heat of Blue’s mouth, “I will give you what you need.”

Blue keened in response, throwing his head back. Spock worked his way back down Blue’s body, paying special attention to all the places he had previously discovered. He held Blue down, slapping his hands away as they slid down his abdomen, reaching for his own weeping cock in a vain attempt to provide the friction he was growing more desperate for by the second. 

“C’mon,” Blue urged, voice strained, “what are you waiting for?” 

“I would prefer,” Spock said, worrying the skin at Blue’s hip between his teeth, “to take my time and appreciate your body.” If he was only going to have, presumably, one night with Blue, he wanted to make it count and give them both something to remember. The thought of Blue being unable to get him out of his mind sent a wave of pleasure rolling through his body; he shuddered, bringing his hand down and gripping himself at the base. 

“No fair,” Blue whined, watching Spock with half-lidded eyes; he caught his lip between his teeth and reached again for Spock. 

Spock grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

“Still yourself,” he reared up to kiss Blue briefly at the corner of his mouth. He returned to the space between Blue’s knees, licking at the place where his hip met his thigh. His cock brushed against Spock’s cheek, flushed and leaking, straining for attention. Spock considered it from the corner of his eye, before turning his full attention to it. He licked the head and Blue released a strangled cry to the ceiling, arching his back. Spock repeated the action, swirled his tongue, savouring the taste of Blue’s precome. Then, without warning, swallowed him down to the back of his throat. 

The sound Blue released was animalistic; his fingers gripped the bed sheets with such ferocity his knuckles turned white. A litany of profanity spilled from his lips and he strained his hips against the grip of Spock’s hands, trying, desperately, to thrust further into Spock’s mouth. Spock pulled up, swirled his tongue over the head again and sank back down again, repeating the process until Blue’s hands left the bed and tangled into Spock’s hair, tugging almost painfully.

“If you keep that up, I’m gonna - hey, I’m-” 

Spock pulled off to look up at Blue; he licked his lips like he had the rim of his glass earlier at the bar. Blue’s heaving chest hitched, his eyes trained on Spock’s mouth.

“This is not the last time I intend for you to be brought to orgasm this evening,” Spock said; then by way of further explanation, “come for me,” and sucked Blue’s cock back into his mouth. 

Blue obeyed; he came down Spock’s throat with a cry. He arched almost entirely off the bed, his abdomen and thighs convulsing with the force of it. Spock swallowed and licked him through it until Blue writhed himself free of Spock’s mouth. He leaned up on one elbow to watch Blue’s face and the myriad of expressions that washed over it as he relaxed in the wake of his pleasure. He was beautiful. 

Blue sank into the pillows with a sigh, his limbs thrown out to the sides like he was unable to use them - and, Spock considered with a very small smirk, perhaps that was currently the case. 

Spock was not done with him yet, though. His own need ached between his legs. He reached for the bedside table, pausing to rearrange Blue’s arms so they were crossed above his head on the pillow. Blue cracked an eye open to watch as Spock located lube and a condom from a drawer. 

“You’ll have to give me a minute,” Blue said, voice thick and relaxed, like he could fall asleep if Spock let him. 

“I’ll consider it,” Spock replied, snapping the lube open. He repressed a full-body shudder that threatened to shake through him at the cool sensation pouring over his fingertips. He leaned down to kiss Blue’s slackened mouth and, while Blue was distracted by tasting himself on Spock’s tongue, he reached down and trailed a finger down the cleft of his ass. 

“Holy shit,” Blue gasped. 

“I decided not to give you a minute,” Spock smiled, sitting up and pressing a finger inside. 

The blistering heat and pressure that enveloped his finger was nearly unbearable. He was not sure who made the noise, but one of them offered the room a broken cry, torn from some place deep within one’s chest. It could have been himself, Spock realized, head thrown back and blinking at the ceiling. His cock throbbed. Slowly, torturously, he thrust his finger into Blue’s body, unable to contain the moans that poured out from his lips like a dam overflowing. 

He could come like this, he realized, as he pressed a second finger in along with the first. His body shuddered. He scissored his fingers, finally looking down to watch Blue’s face. His eyes shone bright, his cheeks flushed deliciously rosy. Sweat was beading at his temples and across his collarbones. Blue’s length lay soft against his abdomen, though his breaths were coming out in pants as he rocked his hips in time with Spock’s fingers. He screwed his eyes shut, his hands clawed at the headboard behind him, searching for something more to hang on to. 

Unable to wait much longer, Spock pulled his fingers free and sat back on his heels. He ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it on. Blue’s knees strained to push even wider apart, offering himself with a breathy pant of, ‘yes, fuck yes, finally, fuck me.’ Spock reached for his knees, bending them towards Blue’s shoulders, lined himself up and paused.

He waited for Blue’s eyes to drift open, waited for him in case he did not want this. Blue nodded once, biting down on his abused bottom lip, hands flexing against the headboard. 

“Do it - fuck me,” Blue said. Spock pushed himself inside the tight heat of Blue’s body. 

Blue’s mouth dropped open; Spock felt himself moan as he bottomed out. 

He gave himself a moment to gather his sense of control. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Blue’s, breathing deeply through his nose as Blue clenched down hard around him, fluttering, then relaxing to the intrusion. Only when both of their breathing had regulated and he was certain he would not orgasm immediately, Spock drew back and pushed in again; Blue sighed. 

Their lips met as Spock rocked into him, slowly, taking his time, not wanting the slick, sliding sensations to end too swiftly. They kissed languidly, Blue’s hands leaving the headboard so he could wrap his arms around Spock’s shoulders; his legs wound around Spock’s hips, holding him close. 

Spock was lost to the feeling that he had known this stranger for much longer than he had. Even with his mental shields high and firmly in place, he could not help but sense the wave of affection pouring out of Blue beneath him. He was enjoying this; Spock was glad. He had taken lovers in the past, but never a complete stranger whose name he did not even know. He did not mind - it would be easier, he thought, when he could not have this man again. The distance would make it less painful. And it would be painful. He slid his hands from Blue’s knees up his sides, and worked them under his back so he could hold him impossibly closer. The blood in his veins burned for the intimacy of an embrace. 

Blue’s cock was trapped between them, wetting their skin as they rocked together. Spock kissed his way from Blue’s mouth, down the side of his face to his neck where he sucked a mark just below his ear; he continued to suck there as Blue moaned. He licked the bruised skin like an apology, then sucked another mark just below it. He wanted it known that he had been here, that anyone that looked at Blue once he left Spock’s bed would know that he had been thoroughly claimed. He continued his trail of hickies to his collarbone; Blue’s fingernails scratched down his back, his breathing turning more vocal with each mark Spock sucked into existence. 

Desire flared at his spine, reaching and curling into his gut. He snapped his hips forward with enough force that the headboard cracked against the wall. Spock reared back, setting a new, aggressive pace that had Blue near shouting beneath him. 

He reached for Blue’s cock, stroking in time with his pounding thrusts. He was not going to last much longer, but desired to ensure Blue’s pleasure was met before his.

He did not have to wait long. 

Spock twisted his wrist and thumbed at the slit of Blue’s cock and he was coming over his hand in a soundless cry. Spock followed shortly after, giving several more erratic pushes into the quaking body beneath him before the tension of his own orgasm snapped. He grunted, collapsing forward, burying himself to the hilt and stilling. 

Their chests heaved together, slick with sweat and come. 

Approximately three and a quarter minutes passed before Spock rolled off of Blue, pulling out carefully. He fell to his back and Blue turned to curl himself into Spock’s side with a sigh. 

“That was amazing,” he said. 

Spock hummed in agreement, allowing his eyes to drift closed as he continued to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He did not often allow himself to enjoy the haze that followed orgasm. Blue nuzzled into him, worming his way under Spock’s arm like a sehlat cub looking for affection, and forcing a cuddle; Spock didn’t mind. 

There would be time later to clean them both off; to find a way to part ways. Until then, he wrapped his arms around the stranger in his bed and held him close.

= //^\\\ =

Spock had, of course, heard rumours that there was a particularly vivacious cadet that was attempting to take his Kobayashi Maru again - not for the second time, but the  _ third _ . He could freely admit that this surprised him, and that he was more than a little fascinated by what sort of person such a student could be. He, of course, did everything in his power to bury this interest; he forced himself to adopt a leisurely pace, one that he would normally find illogical and without purpose, just so he did not look so eager as he made his way to the simulation hanger. He did not need to watch the entire proceedings of the exam, he told himself for not the first time, he just needed to see who the student was. 

The moment he walked into the viewing room he was immediately struck by recognition - those blue eyes would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. He knew this cadet… He watched, his heart hammering in his side at a speed that any sensible Vulcan would consider to be indecorous. 

The memory of where exactly his hands had been on that man, taking a large bite out of a bright red apple, nearly overshadowed his horror that this cadet had beat his simulation.

“How did he do that?”

He was happy that he had enough thought left in his mind to formulate a clear and even response, “I do not know.” 

When he went through the simulation’s logs later that night, he could not decide if he was horrified or further intrigued by the fact that the cadet - James Tiberius Kirk - had not even tried to hide his subroutine. It was as if he was proudly declaring that yes, he had  _ cheated _ , I dare you to come after me. The routine itself was gorgeous - the likes he’d never seen before, but the anger that crept up his spine at the sheer audacity was what won out in the end.

He stood from his desk, arms stiff at his sides and hands balled into fists and he decided - such actions could not be without consequence; he would bring up this cadet on academic charges. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr: une-pomm3  
> Or on Twitter: @unepomm3


End file.
